marriotfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Lonley
Mr. Lonely Justin & Kyle & Logan singed this song cause Justin got dumped by Joannie Kyle & Logan has no one to love for Valentines Day Lyrics 'Sarah:'Lonely I'm Mr. Lonely I have nobody For my owwnnn I'm so lonely I'm Mr. Lonely I have nobody For my owwnnn I'm so lonely 'Justin: '''Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there man ya know got to have one good girl who always been there man like took all the bullshit then one day she cant take it no more and decides to leave... Yeah... I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side coulda sworn I was dreamin for her I was Feenin so I hadda take a little ride back tracking ova these few years tryna figure out wat I do to make it go bad cuz ever since my girl left me my whole life came crashin and I'm so... Chorus Lonely (so lonely)I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely) I have nobody (I have nobody) For my own (to call my own_ girl) I'm so Lonely (so lonely) I'm mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely) I have nobody (I have nobody) For my own (to call my own_ girl) '''Kyle:'Caint believe I hadda girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life after all I put u thru u still stuck around and stayed by my side what really hurt me is I broke ur heart baby you a good girl and I had no right I really wanna make things right cuz without u in my life girl I'm so... Chorus Lonely (so lonely) I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely) I have nobody (I have nobody) For my own (to call my own_ girl) I'm so lonely (so lonely) I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely) I have nobody (I have nobody) For my own (to call my own_ bay_bay) 'Logan:'Been all about the world ain't neva met a girl that can take the things that you been through Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing u Cuz aint nowhere in the globe id rather be Aint no one in the globe id rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me be so happy but now so lonely... Chorus Lonely (so lonely) I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely) I have nobody (I have nobody) For my own (to call my own) I'm so lonely (so lonely) I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely) I have nobody (I have nobody) For my own (to call my own_ girl...) Verses/ Choruses Akon (chipmunk/other) 'Justin:'Never thought that I'd be alone I didn't hope you'd be gone this long I just want u to call my phone so stop playing girl and come on home (come on home) baby girl I didn't mean to shout I want me and you to work it out I never wished I'd ever hurt my baby and its drivin me crazy cuz... I'm so lonely (so lonely) I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely) I have nobody (I have nobody) For my own (to call my own) I'm so lonely (so lonely) I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely) I have nobody (I have nobody) For my own (to call my own girl) I'm So Lonely... So lonely (lonely) So lonely (so lonely) Mr. Lonely (lonely) So lonely (so lonely) So lonely (lonely) So lonely (so lonely) So lonely... Mr. Lonely Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs Category:Sunged by Justin Daily